sendal
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: Ternyata sendal bisa menjadi pemersatu hubungan sasuke dan sakura


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Humor,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Di sebuah mesjid di Konohagakure terlihat orang-orang yang sedang pulang terawih, karena bulan puasa sedang berlangsung.

Sakura melihat kearah sendalnya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "_Pig!_ Sepertinya sendalku tertukar. Masa yang kiri lebih besar dari yang kanan?"

Ino ikut memperhatikan sendaln Sakura. "Errr.. Memang sepertinya yang kiri lebih besar dari yang kanan"

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kira-kira dengan siapa ya sendalku tertukar?"

Ino menggendikan bahunya, "Mana kutahu _forehead_"

Sakura mendesah. "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu"

"Salahmu sendiri memakai sandal yang banyak dipakai orang"

"Sendal ini aku beli saat diskon di pasar, aku memilih sandal ini karena pasti maling tidak tertarik untuk mencurinya."

Ino memutar bola matanya, kadang sifat pelitnya temannya yang satu ini sungguh kelewatan.

"Ya memang tidak ada yang mencurinya! Tapi coba kau lihat hampir separuh isi mesjid memakai sandal yang sama denganmu. Bagaimana sandal itu tidak tidak tertukar?"

Sakura pasrah, memang benar kata Ino. Hampir separuh isi mesjid memakai sandal yang sama dengannya. Mungkin mereka beli di pasar Konoha saat diskon waktu itu.

Tak lama Ino menyeringai, "Hey _forehead_! Bagaimana kalau orang yang tertukar sendalnya denganmu ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Dan ternyata orangnya itu tampan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai tanda terimakasih kau menciumnya?"

Sakura melotot, matanya hampir keluar. "Kau gila _pig_! Bagaimana kalau orang yang sendalnya tertukar sendalnya denganku sudah tua seperti ustadz Hiruzen Sarutobi? Dan belum tentu kan sandal ini tertukar dengan cowo? Siapa tahu sandal ini tertukar dengan cewek."

"Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatannya seperti ini, kalau orang itu pemuda kau harus menciumnya kalau tua tidak usah, dan kalau orang itu perempuan kau harus mentraktirnya di ramen Ichiraku bagaimana? Siapa tahu saja yang tertukar sandal denganmu pemuda tampan."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau _pig_, pemuda tampan di Konoha? Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Shiranui Genma mereka semua orang kaya dan tak mungkin membeli sandal yang sedang diskon di pasar."

Ino tersenyum, "Baiklah kita lihat saja besok _forehead_"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Setelah terawih mereka langsung menuju tempat sendal, berharap ada yang merasa sendalnya tertukar dengan sandal Sakura. Mengingat jenis sendal yang Sakura gunakan cukup banyak mereka mengawasi dengan teliti.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, "Ino! Kau lihat ustadz Hiruzen memakai sandal itu juga?"

Ino hanya mengangguk, ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sakura mencium ustadz Hiruzen. Untung saja kesepakatannya sudah diganti.

Detik berikutnya Sakura melihat Izumo yang sedang kebingungan dan menggumamkan, "Sepertinya sendalku tertukar"

Wajah Sakura langsung pucat, Benarkah sendalnya tertukar dengan Izumo? Jadi dia harus mencium Izumo? Sakura sungguh menyesal tidak menolak permintaan Ino kemarin.

Kenapa dari semua orang yang mempunyai sendal itu yang sendalnya tertukar harus seorang pemuda?

Ino menengok kearah Sakura dan menyeringai dengan wajah yang menunjukan rasakan-itu-forehead

Sakura baru saja akan melangkah kearah Izumo namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Izumo!"

"Hey Kotetsu! Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya sandal kita tertukar, kau lihat? Punyaku lebih besar sebelah."

Setelah itu Sakura melihat mereka berjalan berdekatan dan saling menukar sandal mereka. Wajah mereka pun sumringah.

Sakura menghela napas lega, sedangkan Ino cemberut.

Akhirnya Sakura buka suara kembali, "Sudahlah _pig_ ini tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita pulang. Biar besok aku membeli sandal baru."

Ino mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan samapai sebuah suara terdengar

"Sakura"

Suaranya terdengar berat, datar, dan dingin

Mereka pun menoleh dan melihat Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, "Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan datar, "Kurasa sandal kita tertukar."

**Deg! **

Sakura melirik kearah Ino, Ino menyeringai penuh arti, dia membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura lalu pergi.

"Kau harus melakukannya _forehead_"

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan mulai melepas sandal yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Sakura pun melepaskan sendalnya yang lebih besar.

_'Apa aku harus melakukannya? Kalau tidak Ino pasti akan memaksaku sampai aku melakukannya. Apa aku berbohong saja? Tapi kalau Ino nanti menanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke gimana? Haaaaah apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

**Dor!**

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan ia tergagap, "t-ti-tidak apa-apa "

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran.

_'Baiklah aku akan melakukannya sekarang'_

Cup!

"Terimakasih Sasuke!"

Setelah mencium pipi Sasuke Sakura langsung lari menjauh dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sama meronanya dengan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto

"Hey Teme! Kenapa kau meminjam sendalku tadi? Padahal kan sandal itu tertukar, pas kau kembalikan sendal itu sudah cocok lagi dengan pasangannya. Kau menemukannya dimana?"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian andalannya yang mebuat jantung setiap wanita berdegup lebih cepat. Dan Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah Naruto

Ketika sampai dip agar rumah Naruto Sasuke berkata, "Arigato Dobe!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Sahabatnya yang satu itu sepertinya sedang sakit, mengingat mukanya yang memerah dan tindakannya yang sungguh tidak biasa.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun di depan rumahnya dan mendapatkan sebuah kotak dengan surat diatasnya.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat sepasang sendal yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal.

Lalu ia membuka suratnya

**_Mulai nanti malam kau harus menggunakan sendal ini, agar sendalmu tidak tertukar lagi dengan sendal orang lain selain diriku._**

**_U.S_**

**_p.s: Akan aku pastikan nanti malam sendalmu akan tertukar dengan sendalku dan kau harus menciumku lagi_**

Bisa dipastikan wajah Sakura sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sekarang

**FIN**

* * *

Maaf kalo gaje, garing, kriuk, hahahaha

jangan dicontoh adegan diatas ya!

Jadi di cerita ini Sasuke nguping omongan Ino sama Sakura malem sebelumnya. dan hari berikutnya naruto cerita kalo sendalnya ketuker gitu. nah kesempatan ini dipake sasuke buat dia biar dicium sakura. hahaha

Terimaksih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa :D


End file.
